gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Orga Sabnak
Orga Sabnak is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Orga is one of the three artificially enhanced 'Extended' soldiers assigned to operate one of the Earth Alliance's newest Gundam mobile suits, GAT-X131 Calamity. Like his comrades, Orga is a 'First Stage' Extended, and is classified as a "Biological CPU" rather than a pilot, and all his personal data has been erased from the military's records. He was killed by Athrun Zala operating the METEOR unit. Personality Although he is effectively the leader of the Extended trio, Orga's tactics are reckless and aggressive, and he often comes close to hitting his teammates with the heavy armament of his Calamity. Between missions, he usually passes the time reading paperback novels, and often smiles as he does so, showing a more human side rare in Boosted Man. His personality shows both childish and mature sides; he refers to the battle of ORB as a game, but at another point restrains his frenzied comrades by reminding them of their orders. Skill & Abilities Orga fights with impressive use of heavy weapons, showing little to no concern that his comrades are often in the line of fire. This suggests he either trusts in their abilities or simply doesn't care. His piloting skills are impressive; notably, he avoided the METEOR system for some time before Athrun cut him down, a feat few other pilots are able to match even in Gundam SEED Destiny. It should be noted that as a Biological CPU Orga received regular doses of Gamma Glipheptin, a chemical designed to enhance a pilot's capabilities such as their stamina or reaction speed. Failure to regularly take the drug results in painful withdrawal symptoms which leave Orga barely functional. History Although little background information is given about Orga, it can be guessed that he lived a life similar to most extended. Sometime during the Cosmic Era, he somehow became an orphan, likely because of the war. He would have then been taken to Ladonia (this is where Clotho Buer was trained, meaning any First-stage Extended would be trained here, considering it's the only place where Extended were raised) where he would have been trained with common fighting abilities in his time there. Piloting GAT-X131 During the first invasion of Orb, he destroyed dozens of MBF-M1 Astrays and engaged Lt La Flaga in the GAT-X105 Aile Strike and the three Astray test pilots. After seeing the sky battle, he joins his comrades. They are forced to retreat soon after due to their withdrawal symptoms, but return the next day to engage the Freedom & Justice in an attempt to finish them off. They overwhelmed in the end by a huge splash of water. In space, the Extendeds fight with the Dominion and Orga babysits the peace-maker force. He is destroyed by Athrun Zala, and his METEOR. Notes *Orga has what appears to be Naturally coloured blonde hair, this could be a point at how he has more stability when compared to his teammates, as they both have coloured hair. *When Shani is killed Orga yells out his name, implying either that they were friends that Orga was shocked at his death, or simply disappointed at his fellow Extended being defeated. *It seems that Orga, along with his fellow First Stage Extended, had reached a point where they could deal with their withdrawal of Gamma Gipheltin, or at least the painful side-effects. This can be seen in Phase: 46; after they capture Flay's Lifepod, rather than screaming and yelling out of pain, they can be seen merely crying silently from it. Gallery File:Orga22.jpg|Orga Sabnak 1325304069 tmp gsdx 20111220033820.png Orga KIA.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h44m54s115.png Orga.png vlcsnap-2012-09-29-01h09m55s52.png vlcsnap-2012-10-11-02h32m30s17.png vlcsnap-2012-10-11-02h33m50s55.png vlcsnap-2012-10-29-19h03m45s251.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h35m24s242.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h53m26s47.png|Orga shocked after seeing Shani's death vlcsnap-2012-09-29-01h09m55s52.png Trivia * Just like other "Boosted Man", Orga's last name derived from a demon of Ars Goetia, Marquis Sabnock.